


Death Is Inevitable

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Decay, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce





	Death Is Inevitable

I know one day I will die.  
Time will make me much less spry.  
My body, with time, will turn into a corpse.  
Bottom feeders tear until this body warps.  
Its flesh becoming a part of the surroundings.  
Smells of the rotting gives the nose many poundings.  
Maggots crawling out of this body's ears.  
This sorry state giving my loved ones tears.  
The breath of the body being long gone  
returns back to source to make a new dawn.  
Open your eyes  
and live your lives!


End file.
